Facing The Past
by rkolita
Summary: Six months. That's how long ago it was when Trish Stratus left Jeff Hardy standing at the alter. Now when he feels he's ready to move on, Trish walks back into his life. Can she win back the man she loves?....... also incluedes lita, orton, cena etc.
1. Time to move on

**A/N: Well here's a new fic! This chapter isn't the best but it'll help move the story along for me! Anyway, in this story, Trish and Lita never retired! Anyway, please review! Let me know your thoughts on this one! Enjoy! :P**

**Pairings: Jeff/Trish (eventually), Randy/Lita (Eventually)**

No more if's or but's. It was six months ago. So, today was the day. Today was the day Jeff Hardy vowed to move on once and for all. Forget his, to quote the film, "Runaway Bride". With the support of his family and friends, he could do it. He could move on.

"Hello!?… Earth to Jeff!" a frustrated red head said as she waved her slim hand in front of Jeff's face once more.

"W…W..What? Oh, Li, hey! When'd you get here?" he replied, as he snapped by to reality.

"Well, I've been here for nearly the past twenty minutes, waving my hand in your face like some freak Jeffery! Although, you where too busy stuck on planet Hardy to notice! Now, you text me asking me to come over here. Saying it was important. Now, normally, I wouldn't be up this fucking early, but seeing as you're a friend, I said I'd see what you wanted me for. So spill now Jeffro!"

"Alright, but you might want to sit down for this one. I've decided today is the day!" the multicoloured haired man said in excitement, as he watched Lita raise a brow in confusion.

"Today is what day?"

"The day I finally move on from Trish! I mean, c'mon Li, I thought you might of known that!"

"That's the big news. That's what you wanted to tell me! Oh dear Lord, I got up this early for that!"

"Thanks for being supportive Li. You must really care!" he said dryly, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Jeff, you know I'm happy for you, but it's not that big. It's about time you moved on, it's been six months. Normally, you would've bounced back straight away. I know Trish left you at the alter, fuck I was there. Yes, it was a pretty shitty thing to do, but six months Jeff. But like I said, I am happy you're going to move on. You deserve to be happy. So tonight, how bout we go out. Find you someone younger and hotter, than Miss Trish!"

"You know what, you're right. I have to find me someone new. Trish is my past, it's time to look to the future."

Exactly, so if you wouldn't mind excusing me, but my work here is done. It's only 9a.m, like I said, to early for me to be up so duty calls!" and with that said, Jeff watched as Lita kicked off her shoes, and dived into his bed."

"What a lazy…….." he began, but soon trailed off as he noticed the diva lift her head and give him her **'Oh so Famous'** death glares.

"What was that Jeff?"

"N..nothing Li, you just rest!"

**Elsewhere………………**

"I don't think I can do this Ran. I mean, I left him at the alter. What kind of person could do something like that? He must hate me."

"Trish, as much as you want to believe that, Jeff doesn't hate you. I don't think he hates anyone, he's not that kind of person. You left him at the alter, not the best thing in the world to do, but you made a mistake. You have your reasons, and you need to tell him what happened. He'll probably understand."

"Well, you know as well as I do, to get to Jeff, I'll have to go through Lita. And I'm pretty sure she'll try to kill me."

"Possibly, but at least you could say you tried. And hey, I'll go with you, so if Li does try anything, I can restrain her. Or try to."

"Ok. It's settled. I'm making my comeback to the WWE this Monday night. So, I'll talk to Jeff then."

Randy Orton nodded his head in agreement at his friend. For the past six months, he had helped Trish get up and running again, while everyone else turned their backs on her. What she did was wrong but everyone deserves a second chance, and Trish is no different. With Randy's support behind her she was willing to face up to her mistake, and to face Jeff. It was now or never. It was time for Trish Stratus to tell Jeff the truth. Although, would she be too late?


	2. Face to Face

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Trish Stratus was breathing in and out. It was Monday Night Raw. A night that couldn't of come any sooner. A night she wasn't looking forward to. It was time to face up to her past. To face up to Jeff Hardy. A knock on her door snapped her out of thought. That meant it was time to go. Although, she had a little voice in the back of her head telling her to just run. Run as far as she could and leave Jeff be. But she couldn't. It was now or never. She took one last look in the mirror, before heading to the door. She was greeted by Randy Orton, and the two took off on their journey to the arena.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Lita where all ready there. Lita lyng on the couch in Jeff's private dressing room, while he was slumped on the armchair. Both superstars in their own thoughts, thinking of the challenge awaiting them for that night. They where set to face Beth Phoenix and Kane in a tag match. Little did they know what else awaited them. What else awaited Jeff.

"Well this sucks!" the red haired diva said as she threw her hands into the air.

"C'mon Li, don't be like that. You know we can beat Kane and Beth."

"I know, but it's intergender. Which means I could come face to face with Kane in the ring, and well I don't really want to. And besides, I know we can kick their asses it's just, they're bigger than us, and heavier. So it'll take longer to put them away. It'll take more out of us."

"Don't even worry bout it anymore red, we'll think about it when it comes to it."

"Yeah, we just need to take our minds off it…….so, did you have fun the other night?"

"Actually, I did. It was good to get out for a while, take my mind off everything that has happened."

"And I'd say you didn't mind having Maria, Ashley, Michelle, Cherry….."

"Ok Li, I get the point! It was fun having all the divas drool and fuss over me. I felt _sexy_!"

Lita let out a slight giggle at the remark from her friend, shaking her head at him. "Oh yes Jeff, you where very sexy!"

"Why thank you red, you where too." he replied, sending a wink to his friend, blocking his face when she threw a cushion in his direction.

Trish and Randy watched the monitor in front of them. After being totally dominated for the whole match, Lita and Jeff had somehow picked up the win, and where making their way backstage. She began hyperventilating, while Randy tried to keep her calm.

"I can't do this. No way, I can't. it's too hard."

"Trish, you listen to me. You can do this, and you will do this! Just suck it up! You're Trish Stratus for crying out loud!"

"You're right! I'm a seven time champ! Multiple time babe of the year! Diva of the decade!……….."

"You're also a no good BITCH!" Trish soon found her confidence draining as she heard an all to familiar voice. Lita's. She turned to come face to face with the Queen of Extreme. Although she soon took notice of Jeff retreating down the hall at the very sight of her. Randy quickly followed the high flyer, leaving the two diva's together.

"Lita. Just listen……."

"No, you listen! You think you can just walk back here like everything's fine and dandy! Well it's not. I was the one left to repair all the damage you caused Jeff. Me. All the night's when he'd just brake down in tears. And you know as well as I do, Jeff is hard to upset. But you managed to do just that. And now, when Jeff finally say 'I'm going to move on' you show up. Do you like hurting him?"

Trish remained speechless to what Lita had said. She had really hurt Jeff. _You're right Li, I am a bitch!_ she thought to herself, before grabbing the red head's arm as she turned to leave.

"Li…..please. Listen to me. I made a mistake. I couldn't bare to face Jeff after what I done." the blonde diva stammered out, tears now rolling freely down her bronzed face, as Lita felt her heart brake looking at the sight in front of her. The Canadian was now officially bawling, and Lita couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all, Trish used to be her friend before all this happened.

"Alright, please stop crying Trish, please. I'll listen to you ok. Just tell me what you're talking about. What did you do to Jeff?"

"I…I…I cheated on him. I…I couldn't bare to face him after that. I got scared, and I ran….." the diva said, finally getting her stammering under control. She watched as Lita took in the news, digesting it, before she finally spoke up.

"But when? And with who?"

"My hen night. I was totally wasted, and well when I was coming back to the hotel I ran into him. He was drunk too, not as bad as me but still. We got talking, we had a few drinks, and I woke up the next morning beside him. I felt sick. I just couldn't face Jeff. It would've killed me. And if I would of told him, he would've cancelled the wedding anyway. So, I ran."

"Ok, I can understand why you did what you did. And I'm not going to judge you, coz Lord only knows I'm no saint. But you never answered my second question. Who was it?"

Trish remained quite, considering whether or not she should tell the diva. And when she didn't answer, Lita began roll calling.

"Randy? Carlito? Jericho? Punk?……….." the diva answered no to all the names the diva called until Lita finally said his name.

"Cena?" when Trish remained silent, a look of shock crossed the red head's face.

"All this time John's been hanging out with Jeff, calling you all sorts of names for what you did, and he's the reason you did what you did. That no good son of a bitch. Oh he's dead."

"Li, please don't say anything to him, please?"

"No trish, I have to. You've got nothing but slack while he pretends to be Mr nice guy. I don't think so."

Trish flashed the red head a look of concern once she noticed a certain spark in her eyes. A spark of hatred. John Cena was not a safe man. He better hope he doesn't run into the diva, as there's hell to pay.

**A/N: Well that was chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Give me your thoughts! Next chapter will focus on Jeff and Randy for a bit. As well as other things! :P stay tuned! Things will start heating up! :P**


	3. Payback and Anger?

"Jeff! C'mon man! Open the door! You can't hide in there forever. You knew as well as I did that you'd have to face her sooner or later. Now don't be a pussy!"

Suddenly the locker room door flew open, showing a fairly pissed off looking Jeff Hardy. His face was bright red and he looked like he wanted to pound Randy into dust. "PUSSY!" Randy jumped at the loudness of Jeff's voice. He had never seen him like this.

"PUSSY!" he repeated again, but the Legend Killer remained silent. "Yeah, that's what I taught Orton." Jeff tried to close the door on his face but Randy blocked it and pushed his way into the room.

"Listen man, Trish feels terrible for what she did ok? Just go talk to her please."

"I can't believe you feel sorry for her. Why don't you try proposing to someone you love, then ask them to leave you at the alter. Then come talk to me Orton! When you actually fucking know how it feels."

"Listen Trish feels worse then you do, I guarantee it. Just let her explain….."

"If you say that once more, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you."

"Jeff c'mon……"

"Just stay out of my business Orton, I mean it!" and with that, Jeff grabbed his bag and exited the locker room. Randy let out a defeated sigh before heading to look for Trish. He soon found her, still in the company of Lita. He glanced at the red head before turning towards Trish.

"Sorry Trish, he wouldn't listen, he just stormed off. I've never seen him so angry before."

"Great, just fucking great! I must have really hurt him. God I'm such an idiot. Li, will you talk to him, he listens to you?"

"I'm sorry Trish, but this is one battle I'd surely lose. The only person that can talk to him is you, and I know that'll be hard and he might not listen, but, eventually he has to stop running and face you."

"Actually, I'll see if I can catch him before he leaves, I'll talk to you guys in a few" Trish then took off in a sprint towards the parking lot. Lita then turned to face Mr. RKO.

"So, did Trish tell you why she stood Jeff up?" _Let's see if Randall will be interested in my plan….._

"Yeah, 'bout the other guy. She never said who though." _What are you up to Lita?_

"Really?" _That's strange……_

"Really?" _Does she know?_

"Well, she told me." _Trish didn't tell him??_

"Well isn't that something. So spill red!" _Guess so_

"Well she obviously doesn't want you to know Randy, maybe I shouldn't…"_ I can't tell him….._

"C'mon Li, she was afraid to tell me because she said I knew him"_ Tell me….._

"Ok, but I'm only telling you this because I need help with my plan"_ Interested??_

"Plan?"_ What you got in mind red?_

"Well yes, to get even. This person has caused a lot of heartbreak, and has been doing nothing but bad mouthing Trish, when he's to blame for what happened too. So you in?" _Say yes…._

"Yeah, I guess I am. Now will you please tell me who it is?"_ Spill red…._

"It was Cena. The no good prick!"_ He'll get his_

"Well red, I say, let the games begin…" _This will be fun_

**Meanwhile, In the Parking Lot…….**

Trish searched the parking lot to catch a glimpse of the extreme superstar, but she just couldn't seem to see him anywhere. She decided to give up and go back to her friends, until she saw something move in the black SUV at the end of the lot. Or someone. Jeff. He didn't notice the diva approaching, he was too lost in his thoughts to notice anything. Although he snapped out of everything when he heard a knock on his window. His face crumbled once more when he saw her. He hesitated for a minute before finally letting down the window. He then turned away from her to look straight ahead. Trish stood speechless before she finally spoke.

"Hey……..you look good." She swallowed the lump in her throat as Jeff remained quite. He didn't move an inch. Didn't blink, nothing. He just continued looking straight ahead while Trish fiddled with bits of her hair.

"Listen Jeff, I know this isn't easy for you alright, it's not for me either, but we have to talk sooner or later. We'll be around each other a lot with my being on Raw after all."

"Well to be honest Trish, I'd rather it be later that we talk, coz right now, I can't even bare to look at you. You make me sick. After everything I done for you, for us, you just threw it back in my face like a spoilt little bitch."

The harshness of Jeff's words sunk in with the diva and she felt the tears flow down her face. Randy was right. Jeff was never like this. It was like someone completely different. He was so dark and angry. It hurt her to see him suffering this much.

"I understand why you feel like that, I do, but you need to understand the circumstances. I didn't just wake up and decide to hurt you alright."

"To be honest again Trish, I don't really want to listen to your bullshit. Circumstances my ass. All you had to do was show up, look pretty and say I do. If you where having cold feet you should have told me, but you being Trish Stratus, you would have to have a big day filled with drama right."

"Why are you being like this? So mean and full of anger? You're not this person Jeff."

"Well thanks to you, I am now." Jeff then pulled out of his parking space and drove off, leaving Trish in tears. He was never going to let her explain. She'd never have even the slightest chance with him again. The man she loved. Truly loved, but blew it with. She looked to the last place she had seen his car, before turning on her heel and entering the arena once again.


End file.
